


Run

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gore, LOTS of violence, M/M, Mentions of other artists, Minor Chensung, Zombie Apocalypse, cant promise a happy ending, lee dongsook - Freeform, love renmin juseyo, minormarknohyuck, renjun has anxiety attacks, they fight to survive, well that depends if i can write them well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: "Leave me! Go!""I'm not leaving without you!""Please! Leave before I turn into one of them!"They chase for you, they bite you, they infect you. It's either you hide or you run. These teenagers rather run to safety outside the infected school, even if the chances of getting infected themselves are high. The story gets more problematic when love gets involved.





	Run

It all began with a sick student who is obsessed with school who came into the assembly hall looking deadly. He was hardly standing straight, body hunched forward as he hobbled into the hall. He was told not to come because of the unknown sickness but he refused and went to school despite the scoldings he received by his parents. Everyone eyed the student weirdly as he placed a hand on his back like it was aching and groaning in pain. Teachers passing by had told him to rest but he didn't follow, absent-mindedly walking to the assembly hall where all students are to be. 

He sat in the middle of the crowd, grumbling that he didn't get the first row. Students sitting around him looked at him with judging eyes as he threw his head back, jaw slack with saliva dripping to the floor. A loud groan left his lips as he felt a certain feeling growing deep down his stomach. It felt like he wanted to eat something a human shouldn't. The person beside him placed a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was alright. He shook it off and hissed to the other to mind his own business. Not wanting to annoy him any further, she removed her hand. 

The principal delivered his speech at the podium, reminding graduating students the exams are nearing and telling them a few discipline rules that had been broken. It was silent other than the voice of the principal echoing through the speakers. The silence was then broken by a loud growl and a shrill scream of a girl. His eyes widened when he scanned the crowd, gasping when that one sickly student burying his teeth into a girl's neck before ripping the meat. Everyone screamed and moved away from the incident. 

The boy looked up with clouded eyes, blood dripping down his chin. He eyed the students around him, searching for his next target. He charged to a senior, letting the crowd grow wild. He looked skinny but he was strong to pin the senior down and bite it's shoulder. The senior let out a scream as he trembled under the boy's hold before going limp. He scanned the crowd again before tackling one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. Everyone panicked and tried to run away from him. 

One of the jocks tried pushing him away only to be attacked himself. He struggled and shouted when he was bitten in the arm. He pushed the student away with full force only to be pushed down once again. But it wasn't the boy before. He paled when the girl that was bitten came to sight, sinking her teeth into the meat. Soon those who were bitten were attacking every healthy student in their view. The assembly hall was chaos, students screaming and trying to fit through the small exit to leave. 

It was not long before the sick ones overthrew them, chasing each every one of them down the halls. 

All they can do now is run.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, tomorrow.... we shall skip assembly again for practice?" 

Jaemin slung his bag over his shoulder and placed a hand on his hip, leaning against the door as he watched the others quickly change their clothes and pack their stuff into their dufflebags. From far he eyed a certain Chinese boy he had been friends with for three years, unconsciously staring at the other's features. His lips curled into a small grin but it vanished when a hand slapped his arm. 

"Admiring my cousin? Stop, hyung. You're being creepy." Said a young teenager who goes by the name Zhong Chenle as he crossed his arms. 

"I wasn't doing anything." Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Go help Jisung. He's struggling with his bag again."

Chenle only stuck his tongue and walked his way to the youngest among them who was sitting on the floor, focused on trying to fix the broken zip. It took only a few minutes until everyone was finally ready. As he was nearest to the door, Jaemin turned the air conditioning system off for the dance practice room after everyone exits. After locking the door he linked his arms with Renjun's, his Chinese friend which he had no confidence in saying was his crush. 

"Do you think people will like the concept change?" The tanned one in the group asked, putting his weight on one leg.

"I hope they do. I mean it's Mark hyung's idea." Stated Jeno, the third oldest in the group. "And Donghyuck, you agreed to it."

The mentioned male scoffed defensively. "It's way better than having an abnormally cute concept at the age of nineteen to sixteen." Mark said. 

"I'm just saying....."

As they walked down the halls to their respective classes, they discussed about their concepts and dancing. Being the popular boy group in their school, they have told themselves to not disappoint anyone especially their fans. Renjun's head snapped to the direction behind them, stopping abruptly through his tracks, causing Jaemin to be pulled back. His sudden action made the younger curious, who approached the Chinese slowly. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"I heard something." Renjun whispered. 

The two stayed that way, trying to hear what Renjun said he heard as they started at the empty hallway that leads to the assembly hall, expecting something to pop up. After a few seconds waiting, Renjun murmured a "nevermind" before pulling Jaemin's arm as he walked. The other five were leading the way, being noisy as usual as they continued picking on each other. Out of a sudden, a student whizzed pass them. 

"He probably forgotten something." Jaemin said, snickering.

More students sprinted pass them, rising the confusion in the group's mind. They all turned around, seeing students running their direction and to the halls. 

"Woah, what's with all the running?" Donghyuck asked as he grabbed onto a girl's arm. 

There was pure fear in her eyes. "The school's gone crazy. They keep biting each other." She panted. "I don't know what's going on but I tell you, you have to hide."

Before other questions could be asked, a loud scream could be heard from the other end of the hall and there were a crowd sprinting away from the assembly hall. Donghyuck let the girl go who ran almost immediately after her arm released. A few bodies were being pushed to the ground, followed by screams and cries. The seven teens stayed frozen at their spot as the crowd came closer and closer. 

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" One of the seniors, Yeri who was among the massive crowd screamed, flicking her wrist to direct them to run. 

She sped up and pushed them to run. They broke into a sprint, running to where their legs brought them. The crowd had caught up with them, other students they don't know on their right and left. Chenle shrieked when one of the students beside him was being thrown to the floor, right before another towered over him, ripping off the meat on his shoulder, leaving him to bleed afterwards. The others had seen it too, eyes wide in horror. 

"HIDE HIDE HIDE!" Mark shouted after another student was being attacked in front of him. "THE PANTRY! IN THE PANTRY!" 

After hearing their leader's words they ran  into the pantry along with four other students they have no idea who they are. Jeno pushed his body against the door to refrain any other from entering as Mark locked the door. The pantry was small, echoing the screams and cries coming from outside. 

"What just happened?" Mark questioned to no one in particular with a shaky voice. 

"We skipped assembly. Please fill us in." Donghyuck begged, as he looked at the strangers. 

"We don't know.... It just started with this biting thing from this some student in the assembly. Then everyone just got crazy and start biting each other. I- I don't know...." A girl said, pupils shaking as she explained. 

"This is crazy." Donghyuck murmured. 

They all collapsed on the pantry's dirty floor, catching their breaths. Jaemin ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm his racing heart down. Renjun beside him was staring to black space, face painted with worry. He looked at Jisung and Chenle in front of them who were curled up into a ball together in fear. It was deadly quiet in the pantry that everything happening outside could be heard clearly. There were occasional times where the doorknob was being rattled violently like as if there was someone trying to get in. 

"I want to go home." Jisung whimpered. 

"All of us do." Jeno said, burying his face into his hands. 

Ten minutes passed but nothing changed. It was still chaos out there. Jeno got up to check, turning away immediately at the gruesome sight before sliding back to his position on the floor. He clutched his head as the screams drove him crazy. It drove the others crazy as well. Jisung started crying, throwing himself into Chenle's arms. The Chinese silently cried as well, fear coursing through his veins. Renjun wasnt brave, in fact he was scared of almost everything but this time he stood strong. He crawled to the youngest members and embraced them to comfort them. Jaemin sat on the counter cross legged, his elbows on his thighs, head hung low.

"My sister. She's out there." Donghyuck murmured, eyes widening in realisation. "Oh my god."

Everyone watched as he patted his jeans for his phone. His shaking fingers dialed for his sister but was only sent to voicemail.

"Dongsook... She's out there in the chaos. I need to find her." He said panickedly.

Mark crouched down to match his eye level with Donghyuck's. "She'll be fine. Let's pray she is."

Bursting into tears, he clung onto the Canadian. A girl among them voiced out her worries and started to shed tears, sooner or later the pantry was filled witht the sounds of crying. 

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Yelled one of the boys.

"CHANGBIN, NO!" Another screamed, his Australian accent thick with worry.

Jeno tried to stop him but Changbin only yanked the door open and ran out. Within seconds, they watched Changbin's body thrown to the floor, his neck ripped apart, blood spurting out of the puntured vein. The other boy froze at the sight. Jeno hurriedly closed the door and locked it, sheilding the path to the door.

"No one leaves the pantry until we get help." He warned, panting.

Jaemin looked at Renjun with worry. The older's fingers were twitching, a sign he would get an anxiety attack. He hopped off the counter and sat beside Renjun who was comforting Chenle and Jisung. He leaned his head onto Renjun's shoulder, connecting their fingers together. Renjun had stopped twitching just under Jaemin's touch and he was calmer now.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The students stayed in the darkness of the pantry as they listened to the screams and loud thuds, hoping whatever that is going out there ends. The Australian boy Felix hadnt moved, the girls are silently crying in each other's arms, Donghyuck seeking comfort and ease from Mark's warmth, Chenle and Jisung holding onto each other tight, Jaemin soothing Renjun's anxiety down with just his presence and Jeno guarding the door, head hanging low as he shed tears of fear. They'll just have to wait for help to come bring them to safety.

That is  _if_ there is any help.


End file.
